Total Drama Diamond
by DoctorPika
Summary: This series it the sequel to Total Drama Golden, and takes place after TDPI. Enjoy the season! Also, don't forget to review! I always appreciate feedback!
1. Roster

**Cast List!**

 **That's right! I'm just going to openly say it! There will be a sequel to Total Drama Golden. For those of you who liked TDG, I hope this excites you. For those who didn't, well, a lot is going to change next season. I appreciate all comments, offensive or not, and welcome your opinion.**

 **Without further ado, the cast list of the next Total Drama season!**

 **Haley**

 **Aaron**

 **Sarah**

 **? (New character)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Noah**

 **Courtney**

 **Lightning**

 **DJ**

 **Emma (Not the Race)**

 **Jo**

 **Brick**

 **Blaineley (Why not?)**

 **Bridgette**

 **Scarlett**

 **Cody**

 **Sky**

 **Scott**

 **Beth**

 **Topher**

 **And our host is Chris of course. Also, this WILL take place after TDPI, which is why Shawn, Sky and Topher are on the list. I hope to see you guys in the next season (after this one is over) on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!**


	2. Interesting Introductions

The camera focuses on Chris, standing at the edge of a dock.

"Hello! I am Chris McLean bringing you another awesome, twisting tale, known as TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!"

Chris walks toward the camera, and gives it the command to turn around

"This season, the island is an old diamond mine! We built this seasons cabins underground. Lose the weeks round of torture and you'll be sent to the dreaded elimination ceremony, where, if you don't receive a chocolate bar, you'll be sent on a run-down plane to last seasons TDPI island! Where, we haven't even started the cleanup so anything can happen there! But will happen? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!

 _Dear mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

*Cody and Toby walk together before getting scared by a lion

 _You guys are on my mind_

*Scarlett takes off the mask and laughs before getting smacked by Topher, trying to swing on a vine"

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer is plain to see_

*Scarlett lands on the beach next to DJ and Sky who are sunbathing*

 _I wanna be famous_

*Lightning catches a football from off screen, then throws it to Scott, whose hit in the head*

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

*Sarah looks into the camera, and her teeth flash*

 _Go pack your bags because I've already won_

*Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling while Blaineley shakes her head in disgust*

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

*Bridgette is surfing with Andy, and Andy is practicing his rubies cube, before it falls apart, hitting both him and Bridgette off their boards*

 _Cause I wanna be.. famous._

*Fone and Noah are both reading a book. Pika's is BONE: the complete collection, and Noah's is titled: College professor teaching methods*

 _na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

*Courtney and Aaron are both arguing, slamming their fists against the table*

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na)_

*Haley is looking for diamonds below the surface, and the diamonds turn into Scarlett's face, and Haley runs from out of the cave, while Emma, laughs holding a remote control*

 _Whistling Chorus_

Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling, and Chris interrupts them*

The host chuckles darkly. "But now, to our cast! First we have the mini me, Topher!

The blonde walks off of the boat carrying the contestants almost like its a catwalk. "Oh, hi Chris! I'm not here for YOU this time"

 **CONFESSIONAL- TOPHER**

"Look, Chris broke my heart last season. I'm not going to forgive him for that. I'll get my revenge. JUST. YOU. WAIT." *Laughs evilly*

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"uh… ok then." The host looks stunned. "Next we have Cody!"

The popular brown-haired contestant walks off the boat, then trips and falls.

"ha ha! Have a nice TRIP Cody! See you next FALL!" The host cracks up

"Not funny Chris!" says Cody, obviously annoyed. "I got new shoes, and I haven't broken them in yet!

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat." Chris sheds a tear. "Next, we have Lightning."

"Sha-bam! Back for another season! When Lightning is in the game, don't count on your team winning! uh.. unless Lightning is on your team… or.." The jock loses his moxie mid-sentence

"Uh huh. Keep practicing. Its only up hill from here." Jo rolls her eyes, and Brick follows her

"You mean, keep practicing, it's only uphill from here SIR." corrects Brick, trying to sound clever.

"Why would I call him sir? He has no brain!" Growls Jo.

"Well, he outranked you by 3 (or 4 depending on where you live) places in the original season you were in." says a hooded figure.

"AH! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Screams Courtney as she walks off the boat.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Scott tackles the hooded figure.

"I was SUPPOSED to tell you who he was when you walked off the boat. Not whatever THAT was." The host glares at the group who came off the plane. "That, is.. well.. we don't know his name, but he goes by Fone Bone, because he's a Bone enthusiast."

"You can call me Fone." says the hooded person

"Sha-DANG! That is one awesome cloak!" Lightning looks impressed.

"Why thank you. I'm dressed like The Hooded One" Says Fone proudly.

"Isn't that… you know, a GIRL?!" laughs Cody (oops. SPOILERS)

"Depends. Who fell in love with a sugar obsessed freak job, who could't come because Chris put a restraining order on her?"

 **CONFESSIONAL- CODY**

"Chris has a RESTRAINING ORDER on Sierra?! It makes sense actually, but STILL." Cody looks shocked.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"SHUT UP!" Yells Chris angrily. "Next is Noah."

"Obviously. Dude, they've SEEN a roster. They know who we are." The bookworm looks unimpressed.

"Well, I'm doing it anyway. Next, we have the winner/runner-up of Total Drama Golden, Sarah!"

"Hi Chris! I'm so glad to be back! Its so great that we're on top of a diamond mine!"

"Just don't let it collapse!" jokes Chris

 **CONFESSIONAL- SARAH (Only read if you wanted the second/ alternate ending. Either way, she has the money)**

"After Haley bought all her animes, she gave me the rest of the money! I bought a reserve for pandas, and threw a massive panda party!

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL- CODY**

"Sarah's panda party was AWESOME! Thats actually where Sierra tried to propose to me… again, but it was still awesome!" Cody laughs nervously.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Next up, we have the second/ first winner of Total Drama Golden, Haley!

 **CONFESSIONAL- HALEY (Only for the first ending)**

"Sarah gave me enough money to buy all the animes I wanted! She's a pretty good person after all!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Next we have Aaron, the trench coat wearing tennis player, and Andy, the vocalist and geek!"

`"Very nice voice!" Aaron nods, impressed.

"Thank you!" sings Andy.

"You really do have a great voice!" Bridgette gushes.

"Yeah! It's really good!" says Beth happily.

"Next we have the boss, the man is charge, Toby!"

"Please, Chris. Just call me the manager." says Toby.

"Like there's any difference."Chris rolls his eyes

"Actually, theres a big difference-" Noah and Toby say together on accident.

"Anyway, we have Blaineley, the host of Celebrity manhunt, and a so called, fashion master."

"Hi everybody! Theres no way I'm losing this season. Forget about it!" says Blaineley.

"uh huh. Just like you didn't.. SARAH!" Emma says happily, and hugs her friend.

"Very touching." Smiles Chris, somewhat evilly.

"Yup! I love a good love scene!" says DJ as he walks off the boat.

"Oh, and I'm going be Emily this season to avoid confusion." Smiles Emily.

"Good. I hate the confusion so much." says Chris. "Our last contestant is Scarlett.

ALL (minus Chris, Chef, and Scarlett): WHAT?!

"Not to worry." says Chris. "They did some operation on her brain, and got rid of the part bursting with evil potential. If she goes insane, use this." Chris throughs a taser to all the cast members but Scarlett.

"A taser?!" says Andy. "That would mess up my vocals, in a bad way."

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" Beth smiles dreamily.

"Um… I'm going to go over there." says Andy nervously.

"All right! It's team time!" Chris says happily. "Haley, Courtney, Scarlett, Topher, DJ, Fone, and Cody, I decree you the Poisonous Pythons!"

"But.. Pythons aren't poisonous." says Noah, matter-of-factly.

"Do you want me to throw one at you?" says Chris angrily. "good."

"um.. ok.." says Noah uneasily.

"Aaron, Emma, Toby, Beth, Noah, Sky, and Andy, I deem you the Killer Kestrels." Chris smiles

"But! um.. never mind," Noah backs off

"Good. All of you remaining, Lightning, Jo, Brick, Bridgette, Scott, Blaineley, Sarah, I name you the Lightning Leopards."

"Sha-YES! Finally a name I can get behind" shouts Lightning.

"Uh.. we're like the leftovers nobody wants dude." Scott says exhaustedly.

 **CONFESSIONAL- SCOTT**

"Do you know how hard it is to sit next to this idiot for 7 hours straight on a boat ride?! I should have brought a laptop with anime on it like Haley did. SIGH."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"This is the end of the first episode. Next time, we make pain with a challenge! Who will stay in the game? Whose going for a plane ride? Find next time, on TOTAL DRAMA DIAMOND!

 _This is the end of the first episode. I tried not doing it like a script, and it worked really well. I also am enjoying the new confessional style. This time, I know who is going to get kicked off and why, and there won't be the 4 reward, 4 double elimination stuff, because I wasn't able to do that correctly. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and leave a comment, or follow/ favorite the series if you feel generous. One more time, thank you!_

 _-DoctorPika_


	3. The Diamond Cliff

Here are the players and teams thus far.

Poison Pythons: Haley, Courtney, Scarlett, Topher, DJ, Fone, Cody

Killer Kestrels: Aaron, Emily (Emma), Toby, Beth, Noah, Sky, Andy

Lightning Leopards: Lightning, Jo, Brick, Bridgette, Scott, Blaineley, Sarah

The camera zooms in on Chris, who is standing on the dock of his new island: Diamond Island.

"Welcome back! Last time, we said hello to 21 campers. We have the favorites, the least favorites, EVERYONE! Even the insane Scarlett has in the competition. But now, we stop the meet and greet and start the meet and punch, here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!

 _Dear mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

*Cody and Toby walk together before getting scared by a lion

 _You guys are on my mind_

*Scarlett takes off the mask and laughs before getting smacked by Topher, trying to swing on a vine"

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer is plain to see_

*Scarlett lands on the beach next to DJ and Sky who are sunbathing*

 _I wanna be famous_

*Lightning catches a football from off screen, then throws it to Scott, whose hit in the head*

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

*Sarah looks into the camera, and her teeth flash*

 _Go pack your bags because I've already won_

*Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling while Blaineley shakes her head in disgust*

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

*Bridgette is surfing with Andy, and Andy is practicing his rubies cube, before it falls apart, hitting both him and Bridgette off their boards*

 _Cause I wanna be.. famous._

*Fone and Noah are both reading a book. Fone's is BONE: the complete collection, and Noah's is titled: College professor teaching methods*

 _na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

*Courtney and Aaron are both arguing, slamming their fists against the table*

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na)_

*Haley is looking for diamonds below the surface, and the diamonds turn into Scarlett's face, and Haley runs from out of the cave, while Emma, laughs holding a remote control*

 _Whistling Chorus_

Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling, and Chris interrupts them*

"What do you think the challenge is going to be?" asks Beth tentatively to her fellow Kestrels

"Probably the most painful challenge, so Chris can torture all of us as once," replies Emily, who was unpacking her things.

"I think so too," said Andy. Chris is probably taking a bath, thinking of what the challenge could be."

"Relax. As team captain, I promise I will make sure you all stay safe," assures Toby.

"Who died and made you the dictator of this team?!" Sky demands.

"No one had to die, it's just I'm a much better manager than any of you," Toby smiles. "Or do you guys have second opinions?"

"I don't really have a problem with it," Aaron spoke up.

"Well, lets take a vote as to if there is a team captain," Toby decides. "All in favor?"

"I!" Aaron, Toby, Noah, Andy, and Beth say at once.

"Ugh. FINE," Sky spats as she storms off.

 **CONFESSIONAL- SKY**

"I don't believe it! How can they standby while someone just walks in and declares that they are leader?! It's unacceptable! Toby is going down."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Oh, whats going on?" asks Bridgette, spotting Sky as she passes.

"Toby just named himself team captain, but to me its more like team dictator," Sky replies sourly.

"Oh, we have a fight going on for our team captain. Just listen," laughs Sarah

"Our team is the LIGHTNING leopards! Lightning will be team captain! SHA- BIGGITY- BANG!" shouts Lightning

"Who cares about team name?! I am the best team leader! I even helped Cameron get to the finale! If that isn't amazing leadership, I don't know what is!" Hollers Jo.

"You two need to stop fighting!" Brick says, but is barely heard over the other two.

"Wow, that makes me feel better about my team!" laughs Sky.

 **CONFESSIONAL- SARAH**

"Look, I like Sky, but she treated Dave so horribly, I don't think I'd be in an alliance with her," Sarah sighs. "Now, Bridgette is so nice! I'd be in an alliance with her any day of the week or month! But uh.. of course I'll ally myself with Emma first," she laughs nervously.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"I'll be team leader because I can calculate our exact number of strength versus the amount on the other team so therefore-" Scarlett is zapped by Courtney mid sentence

"I guess you could say, sha- bam!" Courtney laughs.

 **CONFESSIONAL- COURTNEY**

"Ha ha! Shocking Scarlett will never get old! It feels so good!" Courtney laughs.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, you can't shock our teammates Courtney," says Haley. "We can't afford to lose team members this early in the game.

"At least our team can agree on that," sighed Fone uneasily.

"Well, I don't care, as long as the camera's on me," Topher said looking into a mirror admiringly.

"Just be quiet," said DJ. "If we lose all of our teammates, then I'll have a better chance of getting that animal curse!"

"Thats the most insane thing I've heard," said Scarlett weakly

 **CONFESSIONAL- DJ**

"At least she's honest. Everyone else thought it was stupid but covered heir own butts and pretended to think it was an alright idea." DJ rolled his eyes

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Attention punching bags! Come to the Diamond Cliff!" Chris shouts over the loudspeaker.

"The Diamond Cliff? That's basically impossible. Unless you had enough diamonds to build one," Noah wonders

"I'll bet its where the cliff was on the original one was on Camp Wawanakwa," Emily says.

"Why don't we go there then?" Toby says.

"Well, you ARE team captain," Aaron replies.

"Uh.. right! Move out Kestrels!" Toby says reluctantly.

As the Kestrels move out, the Leopards see them going.

"Let's follow them!" Says Lightning "Sha- GAH"

"No," says Jo, pulling Lightning back. "Lets go the other way!

"You're a sha- idiot!" Lightning scowls. "We need to follow them! Strength in numbers! Right Brick? Why agree with this guy?"

 **CONFESSIONAL -BRICK**

"I have to admit, Lightning's plan is smarter, but Jo is prettier, so… UM! I'd never let my feelings get in the way of my decisions! If I did, I'd have to forget everything I learned in the military!" The cadet's face turned red.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Jo's plan is better!" Says Brick.

"Really? What happened to all that crap about stay together or die?" Scott asks, disinterested.

"We just have to make sacrifices sometimes!" Brick tries to cover up

 **CONFESSIONAL -BRIDGETTE & SARAH**

"We're suspicious that Brick has a teensy, tiny, major crush on Jo," Sarah smiles

"And we're going to make sure that we get them together," Bridgette smiles back as they high five.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Now that we're all here, some slower than others," Chris looks accusingly at Jo and her team.

 **CONFESSIONAL -LIGHTNING**

Jo can have her leadership. It'll just sha-screw her in the end. SHA-BANG!

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Since Jo went the WRONG WAY, we have to now go on a speed version of the challenge. Your job is to find a very rare narwal horn. There are two of them. They should be at the bottom by our little friend Fang," said Chris, laughing.

"You mean we have to go down there and get sha-bit?" asked Lighting, sounding worried.

"Wow, are you SCARED? I'll bet your scared of the water, not the shark!" Laughs Jo.

"Lightning ain't afraid of nothin'!" Lightning calls running off the cliff.

"OH NO! LIGHTNING!" Sky calls and jumps in after him.

 **CONFESSIONAL -SKY**

"I don't like him. I can't see someone drown! And also, I have to focus on getting Dave back!" Sky says honestly

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL -LIGHTNING**

"It was weird that the sky fell and came after me. Guess I'm stronger than the sky! SHA-BANG!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

In a couple seconds, Sky shows up with a horn, holding Lightning under her arm.

"Wow!" Toby stares. "Amazing!"

"Go Team Kestrel!" Emily cheers.

"Yes!" Beth smiles.

"Incoming!" Scarlett jumps off the edge. And emerges with the second horn in 30 seconds

"How did you do that that fast?!" Fone looks amazed.

 **CONFESSIONAL -SCARLETT**

"I took Courtney's taser when she shocked me, then rewired it into a magnet. Childs play," Scarlett smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"** I'm not really surprised, but either way, time to vote off the first camper," Chris shrugs.

"We need to vote off Blaineley," Scott says.

"Really? I thought you'd be gunning for Sarah," says Jo.

"Yeah. Its not normal," Bridgette adds

"Sarah getting to the finale was a fluke. I think Blaineley doesn't even deserve to be here," says Scott

"Fair enough," Sarah nods. "We'll boot Blaineley."

"Agreed," says Scott

 **CONFESSIONALS: LEOPARDS**

"I'm pretty sure I know who the biggest threat is," Jo says

"Sha bang! Sorry!" Lightning says

"She wasn't part of the competition anyway." Bridgette sighed.

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

"Alright then. Well, the votes are in. Those who have zero votes, Bridgette, Lightning, Scott, and Brick." Chris smiles.

Over lapping cheers, "Sha- score!" "Yup." "Thank you SIR!" "Thanks!"

"The next chocolate bar is for Sarah."

"Yes! Thank you Chris!" Sarah smiles.

"Sarah only had 1 vote against her. The remaining 6 are for one of you 2, Blaineley and Jo. Jo, you're safe. Can't say it was a surprise Blaineley," Chris says.

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" Blaineley screams.

"Well, you didn't do anything good, either," Scott says.

"The Plane of Pain waits. Next stop, TDPI," Chris grins.

"That doesn't look saaaaaaaaaaafe!" Blaineley is launched into the distance by the plane.

"Who will go next? And who will fly? Find out next time next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!" Chris announces. "See you next time!"

 _I only eliminated Blaineley because she was never going to advance the plot, especially with the top players I have planned, and the major characters. Heres the votes:_

 _Scott: Blaineley_

 _Bridgette: Blaineley_

 _Sarah: Blaineley_

 _Brick: Blaineley_

 _Jo: Sarah_

 _Lightning: Jo_

 _Blaineley: Jo_

 _With the leopards down a player, they will be weakened, but I have a feeling that they may come back ;) Every review and follow/ favorite counts. You people are the ones who inspire me and show me your attention with every single review, positive or negative._

 _-Doctor Pika_


	4. Waving Waters

Here are the players and teams thus far.

Poison Pythons: Haley, Courtney, Scarlett, Topher, DJ, Fone, Cody

Killer Kestrels: Aaron, Emily (Emma), Toby, Beth, Noah, Sky, Andy

Lightning Leopards: Lightning, Jo, Brick, Bridgette, Scott, Sarah

The camera zooms in on Chris, who is standing on the dock of Diamond Island

"Welcome back to Total Drama Diamond!" The host smiles. "Last time we played fetch the narwhal horn, and Jo managed to get her team lost on the way, ending in their defeat and injuring Lightning as a victim to Fang. During that time, Toby took control of Team Kestrel. And Team Python is still in a war over who will be the captain, ending in Scarlett getting zapped several times. But it wasn't Jo who went home, it was Blaineley, who did basically nothing. So, we're one annoying host down. One to go, and his name is Topher. Will he go next? Stay tuned to find out on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!

 _Dear mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

*Cody and Toby walk together before getting scared by a lion

 _You guys are on my mind_

*Scarlett takes off the mask and laughs before getting smacked by Topher, trying to swing on a vine"

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer is plain to see_

*Scarlett lands on the beach next to DJ and Sky who are sunbathing*

 _I wanna be famous_

*Lightning catches a football from off screen, then throws it to Scott, whose hit in the head*

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

*Sarah looks into the camera, and her teeth flash*

 _Go pack your bags because I've already won_

*Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling while Blaineley shakes her head in disgust*

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

*Bridgette is surfing with Andy, and Andy is practicing his rubies cube, before it falls apart, hitting both him and Bridgette off their boards*

 _Cause I wanna be.. famous._

*Fone and Noah are both reading a book. Fone's is BONE: the complete collection, and Noah's is titled: College professor teaching methods*

 _na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

*Courtney and Aaron are both arguing, slamming their fists against the table*

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na)_

*Haley is looking for diamonds below the surface, and the diamonds turn into Scarlett's face, and Haley runs from out of the cave, while Emma, laughs holding a remote control*

 _Whistling Chorus_

Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling, and Chris interrupts them*

"Who was eliminated?" Sky asked.

"Blaineley. No surprise," Sarah said. "It's really late though. Why are you guys still up?"

"And Blaineley was eliminated! Is her team heart broken-" Topher begins

"Not at all," Jo growled.

"She won't be missed," Scott rolled his eyes.

"She was an idiot. She didn't even deserve to be in the game," Scarlett said. "The chances of her winning we astronomical!" Courtney shocks her again

 **CONFESSIONAL -COURTNEY**

"HA! hahahahahaha! NEVER GETS OLD! hahahahaha!" Courtney laughs

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL -SCARLETT**

"She needs to go down.. wait! I took her taser! *gasp* Thats it! If I can take her taser… ha ha ha ha ha!" Scarlett laughs before Chris shocks her

"Bad Scarlett. Bad," the host slapped her.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **"** Are we ready to go to sleep?" Scarlett asked Courtney and Haley.

"I suppose so," Haley said.

 **CONFESSIONAL -HALEY**

"I've had so much time to watch anime, I've taken a break on being evil. Next stop Naruto. ha ha! YES!" The anime freak laughed

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Looks like the girls are turning in," Cody said to the other men of Team Python.

"Yeah, you want to go to bed?" Fone asked.

"Eh, no rest for the host!" Topher smiled in his normal obnoxious way

"Ha! Thats why I would never want to be Chris!" Laughed DJ

"SSH! I got them to sleep!" Scarlett hissed

"Um… what?" Cody looked at her. "What are you planning?

"None of your-" Scarlett starts to say before getting zapped by Fone.

 **CONFESSIONAL -SCARLETT**

"Adding 'revenge on Fone' to my list of things to do," Scarlett says while writing on a notepad.

"uh.. what was that?" Chris appears.

"AH NOTHING!" Scarlett says before passing out.

"My work here is done," Chris smiled.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Is my team ready to sleep?" Toby asks of his team mates.

"Sure, whatever," Emily sighs sleepily.

"Yup," Aaron yawned.

"Just one thing," Beth said. "I think Sky should be team captain."

"Seconded," Emily yawned.

"What?! You can't get rid of me!" Toby said "I was captain first!"

"We aren't 5 year olds," Andy said. "Why don't we take a vote?"

"Sounds good," Beth said dreamily.

 **CONFESSIONAL -ANDY**

"Ok, so maybe I like Beth, but she's way on another level. You think I'm going to date a clearly too obsessed person? No way!" The singer said uneasily

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright then," said Noah. "Lets vote. All in favor of Sky, say I.

Beth, Andy, Aaron, Emily, Sky, and Noah say I

"Thanks guys! It's an honor!" Sky smiled

"Well, just don't forget that we gave you the power and we can take it away," said Noah

 **CONFESSIONAL -NOAH**

"Many great emperors lose their minds in about a week of control. I doubt Sky will last 2 days," the bookworm said, uneasy.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, good night guys and girls!" The gymnast said happily.

"wait-" Toby began, but the lights were out.

 **CONFESSIONAL -TOBY**

"I'll never forgive my team for this. NEVER. I will single handedly destroy each and every one of them, not matter what it takes!" Toby vowed.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Ready to go to bed?" Scott asked his team.

"Yes, but since when do you care so much?" Sarah inquired.

 **CONFESSIONAL -SCOTT**

"Ok, so maybe dating Courtney has made me soft, but I'm not losing. NOT EVER. Especially to the group of dimwits called my team. Surfer and Panda girl? Ha! Please!… ok so maybe I do care a little." Scott reluctantly admitted.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Sha- night everyone!" Lightning flexed.

"Wheres your oh so special protein powder Jock Strap?" Jo taunted.

"It's under my bed of course. sha- please. You don't know what you're talking about- MY PROTEIN POWDER!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -JO**

Holds up protein powder and rolls eyes

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **One night later...**

Chris: Good morning cast! You sleep well last night?

"Best sleep of my life," Sky yawned.

"Yeah, where did you get those beds? It's softer than Thorn's hair-" Fone began

"Uh..huh…" DJ stammers.

"Good. Because today, you'll be playing against a wave machine!" Chris said.

"Sha- please, swimming is the easiest sport of all time," Lightning waves his hand

"Don't care Jock Strap! We're going to win this challenge or I'll dump your protein powder in the water!" Jo growls

"Chris! She took my protein powder!" Lightning shouts.

 **CONFESSIONAL -BRICK**

"Jo is paying a lot of attention to Lightning. Ah, whatever! It's not like she secretly loves him or something! Ha ha! Imagine that! …wait DOES she?

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Ok then. You're goal is to get to the other end of the pool without getting swept away," Chris begins. "One per team will go at once, and one person will spin the wheel, to determine the intensity. 1 means a child could do it, and 10 means say your prayers. Sky, Jo, and Scarlett, you go first."

Sky spins the wheel, and it lands on '3', and the contestants start swimming. Scarlett is easily swept away, while Jo and Sky fight for the lead.

"Theres no way I'll be able to win like this!" Sky thinks aloud.

Then a 7 foot wave appears.

"Looks like it'll be a double wipeout!" Chris announces.

"Not so fast! I'm a gymnast!" Sky yells as she jumps out of the water and uses Jo as a diving board to catapult herself across.

"Ha! Jo lost to a girl in SWIMMING!" Lightning taunts "You lose, I WIN, you lose, I WIN."

"It was an honorable loss Jo," Brick says solemnly.

"Sha- what?! No it wasn't!" Lightning protests. "I'll go next to prove it's easy!"

"Not so fast!" Chris yells before Lightning gets in the pool. "The next line-up is Brick and Fone! Spin the wheel Brick!"

"Gosh darn it Fone, would you ever ever take off that stupid hood?" Courtney asks as the wheel spins.

"6," Fone says uneasily

 **CONFESSIONAL -FONE**

"Guess it isn't my good luck cape after all," Fone sighs

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Fone fails immediately, and Brick is almost at the end.

"Y-you called me Brick not Brick for brains!" Brick flushes and gets swept away by the wave

Jo face palms

"Sha- please lover boy. Step aside," Lightning says once more.

"Nope, Scott's up!" Chris yells.

"OH COME ON!" Lightning screams.

"Scott versus Topher.

"Uh, no way. I'm not letting all my haircare products go to waste. I forfeit," Topher says.

"WHAT?!" The Pythons yell

"Pythons forfeit! Leopards and Kestrels are safe. See you tonight Pythons!" Chris winks.

"Hey Haley, Courtney?" Scarlett asks.

"Mmhm?" Haley says, without taking her headphones off.

"We need to make an alliance, or die trying. Right?" Scarlett continues.

"I'm listening," Courtney said.

"So, Topher will obviously attract a lot of votes, but later in the game, he'll be easier to take out right? I say we take out Cody.

"Why Cody though?" Asked Haley.

"He got so far, and theres literally no reason to vote for him!" Scarlett retorts.

"She has a point," Courtney said.

"Fine, we boot Cody," Haley replies.

 **CONFESSIONAL -SCARLETT**

"There is only one vote left to be swayed. Topher's vote. Which means, Cody might as well be dead," Scarlett said evilly.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, let's start the voting process," Chris begins. "Chocolate bars for Scarlett, Haley, Courtney, DJ, and Fone."

Overlapping thanks yous and overconfident comments

"The final marshmallow goes to… Topher. Cody, you're out."

"WHAT?!" DJ and Fone stand up.

"No, it's ok," Cody gives a bittersweet smile. "Just make roadkill out of Scarlett for me, ok?"

"Enjoy your ride on the Plane of Pain. So long Cody!" Chris said.

"Goodbyyyyyyyyeeeeee!" Cody calls as he flies off into the distance.

"2 down and 19 to go! Will Brick and Jo ever become a thing?! Will Fone ever take off his hood? And who is going to ride to pain next time? Find out here on Total Drama Diamond! Chris announces.

 _I really like Cody, don't get me wrong, but he just wasn't going to do all that much this season. Sorry Cody fans, including myself. He is amazing! I will keep him longer if there is a next season. I hope to see your comments, and criticism in the reviews! Thank you for reading and or enjoying. Vote list:_

 _Scarlett: Cody_

 _Courtney: Cody_

 _Haley: Cody_

 _Topher: Cody_

 _Fone: Scarlett_

 _DJ: Topher_

 _Cody: Topher_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _-Doctor Pika_


	5. Romance Royale

Here are the players and teams thus far.

Poison Pythons: Haley, Courtney, Scarlett, Topher, DJ, Fone

Killer Kestrels: Aaron, Emily (Emma), Toby, Beth, Noah, Sky, Andy

Lightning Leopards: Lightning, Jo, Brick, Bridgette, Scott, Sarah

The camera zooms in on Chris, who is standing on the dock of Diamond Island

"Welcome back! Last time, we had a race against the waves. And Sky seized control of the Kestrels from Toby, who vowed to destroy them. However, he didn't get the chance because Topher forfeited the challenge, due to his hair. Ha! Imagine that! Well, in the end, Scarlett's villainy meant Cody was going good-bye. Who will be flying not-so high? And will the next villain of Scarlett? Find out soon, on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!

 _Dear mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

*Cody and Toby walk together before getting scared by a lion

 _You guys are on my mind_

*Scarlett takes off the mask and laughs before getting smacked by Topher, trying to swing on a vine"

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer is plain to see_

*Scarlett lands on the beach next to DJ and Sky who are sunbathing*

 _I wanna be famous_

*Lightning catches a football from off screen, then throws it to Scott, whose hit in the head*

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

*Sarah looks into the camera, and her teeth flash*

 _Go pack your bags because I've already won_

*Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling while Blaineley shakes her head in disgust*

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

*Bridgette is surfing with Andy, and Andy is practicing his rubiks cube, before it falls apart, hitting both him and Bridgette off their boards*

 _Cause I wanna be.. famous._

*Fone and Noah are both reading a book. Fone's is BONE: the complete collection, and Noah's is titled: College professor teaching methods*

 _na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

*Courtney and Aaron are both arguing, slamming their fists against the table*

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na)_

*Haley is looking for diamonds below the surface, and the diamonds turn into Scarlett's face, and Haley runs from out of the cave, while Emma, laughs holding a remote control*

 _Whistling Chorus_

Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling, and Chris interrupts them*

"Who was eliminated?" Sky calls.

"It was Cody," sighs DJ. "Scarlett convinced Haley, Courtney, and Topher to vote him off."

"Poor Cody!" Bridgette frowns.

"Yeah, I'll bet Scarlett might as well be out next elimination, and the sooner she's out, the better," Andy speaks for the first time in the conversation

"Beauty AND brains!" Beth smiles dreamily.

 **CONFESSIONAL -BETH**

"So maybe I like Andy!" The brunette says. "I'll bet every girl on the island like him, and I'm just getting special attention! Except for Scarlett. She's a psychopath."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sky, Andy, and Emily (the two members considered the strongest of the team) walk up to the Leopards base.

"Hello? Jo?" Sky says tentatively. She knew that Jo has anger issues, and could break her in half like a toothpick. Especially after last challenge.

"What the *bleep* do you want?" Jo answers the door in her usual manner. Unprovoked rage.

"Sha- CHILL girl! You need to take it easy on the weak," Lightning runs to the door.

"We are not weak!" Andy protests. "In case you haven't noticed, we've won the last 2 challenges, and you've come in 2nd and last!"

"Oh yeah? Well, at least our team isn't made up of 2 dictators fighting for control!" Lightning growls.

"Look, this isn't what we are here for!" Emily jumps in. "All we want is an alliance so that we can beat out Team Python! If we do, Scarlett will go home for sure."

"Easier said than done," Brick adds as he walks to Jo and Lightning's aide. "While they are unstable, they are made up of strong players… but not as strong as us!" He adds hastily at Jo's glare

"We'll have to think about this," Jo thinks.

"Sha- dang! You're think for once!" Lightning laughs.

"You wanna make something of it?" Jo puts her fist in Lightnings face.

"Chill! You need to calm down!" Sarah says as she walks to the door. "I say that we should trust them and team up to kick off Scarlett.

 **CONFESSIONAL -SARAH**

"I do trust Sky, but I'm not forming an alliance. Plus, she doesn't MAKE alliances

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"How do you think it's going?" Asks Beth tentatively.

"Nothing good can come out of a team with Jo, Lightning, AND Scott. Sarah and Bridgette are the only ones who can balance out the insanity," replies Aaron, who is reading a teach-me-french book.

"That much is true," Noah rolls his eyes.

"Well, if Sky is to fail, that should demote her from captain position, right?" Toby asks.

"Uh.. I guess so?" Beth says.

"Yeah. Most likely," Aaron adds.

"Yup," Noah puts in.

 **CONFESSIONAL -BETH, AARON, AND NOAH**

"Even if Sky fails, Noah or Andy will be put in charge," Aaron rolls his eyes.

"Please, put Andy in charge," Noah sighs. "It's too much work."

"Seconded," Beth says dreamily.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Sky, Emily, and Andy return

"How'd it go?" Toby says eagerly.

"They decided to think it over," Emily said darkly. "Knowing, Scott and Brick they'll talk Jo and possibly Lightning out of it."

 **CONFESSIONAL -TOBY**

"The seed of doubt is planted. And now, its time of harvest it," Toby smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"I'm going to the confession can. So long!" Toby yells as he leaves.

"He's going to go and convince Jo out of being in an alliance," Beth explains.

"We told him if you failed we'd make someone else team captain," Noah says. "We were going to make Andy leader, then have him be a puppet."

"Hey!" Andy complains.

"Of course you'll make you're own statements," Sky says

 **CONFESSIONAL -SKY**

"Andy won't last long as leader, and I can't afford to have leadership fall into Toby's hands. I need to find a way out of this," Sky squirmed.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **Meanwhile...**

"Do you want to go to bed?" Scarlett asked her new allies.

"I suppose so," Courtney says. "If we lose again, who do we vote off?"

"I say we vote off Fone," Haley says. "He's so weird!"

"What about DJ? I think he's a pretty solid competitor at this point," Scarlett.

"Eh, I don't think it's worth our effort to vote off DJ. He's bound to screw up eventually," Topher points out.

"You know, maybe you DO have a brain in there," laughs Courtney.

"No, its announcer brain," Topher explains. "It gives the unique ability to explain stuff that some people can't resist, if you get my drift," he winks at Courtney

"So we vote off Fone if we lose, and Topher wants to kiss Courtney," Scarlett sums up.

"Agreed!" Says the alliance.

"So, we'll join forces with the Kestrels," Jo announces.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Toby says through the window, the jumps through it. "They are planning to betray you and leave you in the dust. I didn't agree, and I felt like you should know," he explains.

"Why should we believe you?" Jo inquires.

"Sha- yeah! Why should we trust you?!" Lightning adds on.

 **CONFESSIONAL -LIGHTNING**

"I remember that Jo said she hadn't kissed a guy, right before it looked like we were about to die? Well, I'll do that. I'm more than capable of kissing Jo! And maybe I'll like it!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"But do you really have a choice?" Toby grins. "If you trust me, good. If you don't, sayonara. Especially you Jo, since you made the decision.

Jo thinks for a second before changing her mind

 **CONFESSIONAL -SARAH**

"I know Sky. She would never agree to something like that, unless she absolutely needed to! Toby's up to something, and I don't like it one bit," Sarah glares.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"I talked to Jo on my way back and they've denied our proposition. Guess that makes me team leader," Toby says proudly as he walks through the door, only to find his teammates are asleep.

 **One night later...**

"Well, I talked to Jo last night, and she declined our offer," said Toby. "So that makes me team captain!"

"Um.. no. We took a vote, and Andy is now team captain," corrected Sky.

 **CONFESSIONAL -TOBY**

"ARRRRRRRGGHHHHH!" Toby screams.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Welcome to todays challenge!" Chris announces. "We'll be playing tennis today. One person will sit out for team Kestrel, since they have 7 players."

"I'll sit out. Sports aren't my forte," Noah says.

"Yeah, good idea," Andy agrees.

"First round, Lightning versus Aaron," Chris announces through his megaphone.

 **CONFESSIONAL -AARON**

"I have to admit, I was really loving this challenge already!" The tennis player smiled.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Sha- please!" Lightning claimed. "Tennis is the easiest sport!"

"I thought swimming was the easiest sport Jock Strap," Jo mocked.

And then Lightning ran toward Jo and kissed her

 **CONFESSIONALS BEGIN HERE**

"What the heck?!" Sarah said wide eyed.

"During a tennis match?!" Aaron stuttered.

"I don't believe it!" Andy says aloud on accident.

"Good…good… This will throw the Leopards completely off their game," Scarlett grinned.

"h..hu..hhhhh..hhuhu.." Brick manages to get out.

"I have to admit, this has given me the courage to ask out Andy," Beth smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jo screams

"Well, you said you wanted to kiss a guy. Sha- score!" Lightning says pridefully.

A tennis ball hits Lightning in the head, knocking him out cold

 **CONFESSIONAL -BRICK**

"Ah, karma," Brick says relieved, "Jo didn't like Lightning after all."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL -AARON**

"Sarah told me how much Brick likes Jo. When Lightning crushed his dreams, well, he's lucky I didn't have a bowling ball!" Aaron frowns.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, after that, the Leopards have lost a player. The score is now 1-0 Kestrels!" Chris announces. "Next is Jo VS. Sky!"

"We meet again!" Sky growls, while Jo is still dumbstruck.

"Jo wasn't able to hit a single ball! Sky and the Kestrels win another point!" Chris keeps announcing. "Now to the doubles round for double points! If the Kestrels win, they are automatically safe from elimination! It's Andy and Beth VS Sarah and Bridgette!"

 **CONFESSIONAL -SCARLETT**

"If the Kestrels win, it means that the Leopards go to the elimination ceremony. That's all Chris forgot to include," The mad scientist claims.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

At the end of the game it is 40 - 30, the Leopards advantage.

 **CONFESSIONAL -SARAH**

"Maybe I played tennis through high school. And middle school. And a little bit in elementary. My point is, in tennis, I'm more than a pretty face," Sarah winks.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"And the Leopards win! In the second and determining round, its Scott and Brick, VS Emily and Toby!" Chris continues to announce.

Mid-way through the game, Brick hasn't hit a single ball, and just has a continual frown on his face.

"Come on!" Scott calls. "We're getting destroyed out here! Or should I say, I'm getting destroyed out here!"

"It's 30-Love here on the tennis court, with the Kestrels advantage!" Chris announces.

"Come on Brick for brains!" Jo calls.

"Yes, please! Come on!" Scott says before getting hit in the face by a ball.

"Scott is can't continue! Put him with Lightning in the infirmary." Chris calls.

"Hey Chris?" Emily calls.

"What do you want? You're about to win! Not even Sarah can dig Brick out of this hole!" Chris calls.

"We forfeit!" Emily shouts, to all of her teammates approval, except for Toby.

"WHAT?!" Toby says. "We're about to win!"

"We know. We can't defeat someone who can't fight back," Andy says.

"Fine," Toby says.

 **CONFESSIONAL -DJ**

"Aww… how sweet!" DJ smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright," Chris says. "See you tonight Kestrels!"

 **CONFESSIONALS -KESTRELS**

"I think we all know who I'm voting for," Andy smiles.

"uh.. you won't be missed," Sky says angrily.

"I'm actually considering voting for Emily," Beth says, somewhat conflicted.

END CONFESSIONALS

"Let's not waste precious time," Chris says disinterested. "The following have no votes: Andy."

"YES!" Andy sings

"Beth"

"Thanks Chris!" Beth grins

"Aaron"

"Thank you," Aaron says.

"Sky, and Noah."

"Yes!" Both of them say.

"The final marshmallow is for.. Toby?" Chris looks at the votes in confusion. "Emily, I guess you're done."

All Kestrels: WHAT?!

 **CONFESSIONAL -TOBY**

"I told you. I'll do whatever it takes. Even tampering with the votes," Toby grins evilly.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"I know who it was! It was Tobyyyyyyyyy!" Emily screams as she flys away.

"Well, 3 down. 18 to go! Who will go next? And who will be plane food? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!"

 _Was I the only one wishing that Toby flew off in the plane? I'm so sad and instantly regret giving Emily the boot, especially since she's somewhere in the middle of her character arc. I'm sorry, but this is tough! I've already had to eliminate Cody, so of course I'm so sorry! Here are the votes:_

 _Toby: Emily_

 _Aaron: Emily (tampered)_

 _Andy: Emily (tampered)_

 _Sky: Emily (tampered_

 _Noah: Toby_

 _Don't forget to comment and/ or follow/favorite if you're feeling generous! Comment who you want out next, and I'll consider it in my line-up. So, you have the power, not me.. unless its a bad idea. So, please comment!_


	6. Murder Mystery Massacre

Here are the players and teams thus far.

Poison Pythons: Haley, Courtney, Scarlett, Topher, DJ, Fone

Killer Kestrels: Aaron, Toby, Beth, Noah, Sky, Andy

Lightning Leopards: Lightning, Jo, Brick, Bridgette, Scott, Sarah

The camera zooms in on Chris, who is standing on the dock of Diamond Island

"Welcome back! Last time, the Kestrels faced their first defeat after Andy took control from Sky, who took it from Toby. Now Toby is on a rampage and tampered with the votes to get Emily off the island… yeah.. it's pretty confusing. Meanwhile, Lightning kissed Jo, which caused Brick to go crazy and do literally nothing, even when Scott was overwhelmed with tennis balls to the head. Now, Lightning and Scott are back from the infirmary and are ready for action once more! Will their return save the Leopards from elimination? Probably not! But find out for sure, HERE! On Total! Drama! Diamond!

 _Dear mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

*Cody and Toby walk together before getting scared by a lion

 _You guys are on my mind_

*Scarlett takes off the mask and laughs before getting smacked by Topher, trying to swing on a vine"

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer is plain to see_

*Scarlett lands on the beach next to DJ and Sky who are sunbathing*

 _I wanna be famous_

*Lightning catches a football from off screen, then throws it to Scott, whose hit in the head*

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

*Sarah looks into the camera, and her teeth flash*

 _Go pack your bags because I've already won_

*Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling while Blaineley shakes her head in disgust*

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

*Bridgette is surfing with Andy, and Andy is practicing his rubiks cube, before it falls apart, hitting both him and Bridgette off their boards*

 _Cause I wanna be.. famous._

*Fone and Noah are both reading a book. Fone's is BONE: the complete collection, and Noah's is titled: College professor teaching methods*

 _na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

*Courtney and Aaron are both arguing, slamming their fists against the table*

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na)_

*Haley is looking for diamonds below the surface, and the diamonds turn into Scarlett's face, and Haley runs from out of the cave, while Emily laughs holding a remote control*

 _Whistling Chorus_

Brick and Jo are thumb wrestling, and Chris interrupts them*

"Who was eliminated?" Sarah asks eagerly, approaching the recently defeated Kestrels. "Then again why would I be worried? Emily would never make any- *gawk* YOU VOTED HER OFF?!"

"Hey, survival of the fittest kid," Jo says, as she approaches the Kestrels. "Good choice though. She was obnoxious."

"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Sarah screams. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"We didn't vote her off," Andy explains darkly. "SOMEBODY tampered with the votes," as he glares at Toby.

"Yeah, we'd never vote her off!" Sky tried to say somewhat reassuringly.

"What makes you think I care?!" Sarah fumed, before leaving them.

Toby stayed silent, despite the Kestrels throwing insults at him.

 **CONFESSIONAL -TOBY**

"Honestly, I don't see what I did wrong," the dictator said earnestly. "It's like Jo said, survival of the fittest! … but, on the off chance we lose, I will let them vote me off. Its the least I deserve."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"You'll never guess what," Jo says as she reenters the Leopard cabin.

"What?" Says Lightning. "Don't leave us hanging!"

"Yeah," says Scott, who is wood carving. "We're SOO interested."

"Toby tampered with the votes and got Emily voted off, and I wasn't talking to either of you. I was talking to Brick," Jo hisses.

"Why THAT idiot?" Scott asks, still disinterested. "You should be talking to Lightning, you know, your boyfriend?"

Jo punchs Scott. "Lightning is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Sha-please! You want to kiss the Lightning, just ask," Lightning says overconfidently.

"Oh, you think you're SO good at EVERYTHING, huh? Yeah, how about the last challenge? Hit in the head by a tennis ball! Thats SOO good!" Jo retorts.

"Hey, at least I'm not such a bad leader, I need someone to yield and LET me become a leader!" Lightning shouts out.

An uncomfortable silence fills the room

"You mean.. you wanted LIGHTNING as leader?" Jo asks quietly.

"Well…" Sarah begins.

 **CONFESSIONAL -SARAH**

"Hey, at this point I've got nothing to lose. What would YOU do when everything you cared about went down the drain?" Sarah fumes.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Look, we need to calm down!" Bridgette says as she pushes Jo away from Sarah

"Right. We're basically a time bomb!" Scott says, continuing his streak of disinterest. "Next challenge, *makes explosion noise* thats whats going to happen. On the bright side, I think Bridgette and I are safe, no matter what.

"We can't get cocky. We won't always win," Brick speaks up for the first time since Lightning kissed Jo. "I think Scott is right."

"Y-you talked!" Scott looks up from his woodwork. "You actually talked! You traitor! You let me get smacked in the face by pingpong balls without blinking an eyelash!"

"Everybody, outside of your cabins! Effective immediately!" Chris calls from the campfire site with a megaphone.

"Chris, it's 11 at night! What could you possibly want from us?" Courtney asks sleepily.

"Glad you asked! Today, we will be having someone join the contest!"

 **CONFESSIONALS BEGIN HERE**

"Is it not being Dave too much to ask?" Sky says quietly.

"I kinda want Emily back!" Beth says. "I feel bad about voting her off."

"Lightning doesn't sha-care! Nothing beats the Lightning!" Lightning says in his usual overconfident manner.

"Maybe Zoey! I've always been a fan!" Bridgette smiles hopefully.

 **CONFESSIONALS END HERE**

"The contestant joining us will be… Dawn!" Chris announces.

"Hello, troubled souls," Dawn smiles. "I am here to make inner peace."

"Oh man, that is creepy," Scott whispers.

"Which team will she be joining?" Andy asks. "I suggest any one but this one. We've got enough trouble as is."

"Actually, we'd welcome Dawn," Sky says, stepping forward.

"Sha-no! Team Lightning wants creepy girl!" Lightning shouts.

"Ok! Dawn, you'll be on the Leopards," Chris smiles.

Jo face palms.

 **CONFESSIONAL -ANDY**

"Clever," Andy murmurs. "Handing the new player off to the team that has the MOST trouble. Very nice Sky. Well played!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Anyway," Chris says, pushing Dawn toward her new teammates. "Todays challenge, or should I say, tonights challenge is a murder mystery!"

"Ooh! I love murder!" Beth says cluelessly.

Andy steps away from her nervously.

 **CONFESSIONAL -BETH**

"I think some of Lindsay's stupidity rubbed off on me," Beth says nervously.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"All six or seven of you will enter a booth. There, you'll find some cards. Take one that is facedown. If you get a card with a small red dot on it, you're the murderer. Also, you'll be receiving a character card, explaining who you are, where you were at the murder and you're alibi!" Chris explains. "You're job is to find out which one of you is the murderer. To assist you, each of you will receive a card with the name of someone whose innocent. However, if the murderer reveals his/her self, or you share whats on your cards, you're team will go through a double elimination, AND the losing team will be eliminating someone."

"That.. was a lot of explanation…" Topher says, obviously confused.

"Just find out who the murderer is," Scarlett says.

"um.. ok," Topher says uneasily.

"Get into those booths!" Chris shouts.

The leopards go into the booths.

 **CONFESSIONALS -LEOPARDS**

"Sha-lightning is safe!" Lightning brags

"Not it," Jo says.

"…" Brick says nothing

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

"Hey guys? Why does mine have a green dot on it on it?" Topher asks, walking out of the booth.

"NO! Ssh!" Scarlett hisses. "Don't tell us that!"

"But we're supposed to find the murderer. Doesn't that help?" Topher, says, obviously confused.

"I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!" Scarlett screams.

Scarlett turns around, and sees Chris's taser pointed at her.

"Go ahead and do it," she sighs.

"Where were you, the night of June 15th?!" Beth dramatically asks Andy.

"i-I was at home making spaghetti!" Andy plays along.

 **CONFESSIONAL -ANDY**

"I'm the murderer too. How did BETH know though?" Andy shakes his head. "She amazes me sometimes."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Beth, Andy, stop it!" Sky sighs. "We need to find out whose the murderer!"

"I guess we should read out our cards," Aaron says. "'I'm Frankie Fredrickson, the most English englishman you'll ever meet?' Who wrote these?!"

"Who cares? Keep reading!" Noah insists.

"'I was in the room next to the room where the murder took place, but I was the last one to the body. I couldn't done it because I was having a spot of tea'?" Aaron finishes in mass confusion.

"Well, I sha-didn't do it! So I'm outta here!" Lightning says.

"Just read you stupid card," Jo sighs.

"I'm sha-…tootsie roll? What kinda name is that?!" Lightning says in confusion.

 **CONFESSIONAL -CHRIS**

"He REALLY picked the tootsie roll one?! HA HA! Wow, that is AMAZING! You can't write this stuff! Oh wait, YOU CAN! HA HA HA!" The host laughs uncontrollably

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"My name is Roy Rodrickson," Andy begins. "I was not in the same room as the murderer, I was in the kitchen cooking cabbage."

"Since when do you cook cabbage?" Noah shakes his head. "He's the murderer alright."

"Yes! You're right Noah!" Sky exclaims.

"What can I say? I'm always-"

 **"CHRIS!"** Sky screams

"What's wrong?! Is there a murder? For real?" Chris runs up.

"No! We found out the answer. It was Roy Rodrickson, AKA Andy!"

"Good job! That means that Team Kestrel has won yet another challenge! Leopards, and Pythons, I'll see you at the campfire pit."

"What?! But we-" Scarlett begins

"You think I don't re-watch footage? Topher told you something he wasn't supposed to. It's that simple," Chris concludes. "3 campers are headed home!"

"So who do we vote for this time?" Topher asks his alliance mates.

"We need to vote for someone no one else will.." Scarlett says. "Say, wheres Haley?"

"Off watching anime. Thats all she does nowadays," Courtney says angrily. "Say, why don't we vote her off?"

"Good idea," Scarlett says.

"Good," Topher smiles as he walks away.

"If we vote twice, we need to get Topher out of here," Scarlett says. "He's just so.. annoying."

"Agreed," Courtney grins evilly. "Haley and Topher are dead."

"Who are we going to vote off?" Fone asks his alliance member.

"Scarlett, for sure, but dude, do you ever take off that stupid cape? I can't even see you're face," DJ said, concerned.

"I did take it off once, and people hated what they saw. This is what I am now. The Hooded One," Fone said darkly.

"She is dead," Lightning growls.

"Agreed. She's the most powerful member on our team. Not that you or anyone but me will admit it," Scott agrees.

"Yup, she really is gone, huh?" Brick speaks up again.

"Don't me wrong, you're still sha-dead to us," Lightning says aggressively.

 **CONFESSIONALS BEGIN HERE**

"Looks like we vote twice. Haley and Topher might as well say goodbye," Scarlett grins.

"Haley and Topher," Courtney smiles.

"Scarlett!" Fone exclaims.

"Sha-bye bye!" Lightning smiles and waves.

"Goodbye biggest threat in the game," Scott smiles.

 **END CONFESSIONALS**

"This ceremony means 3 people will be eliminated," Chris smiles. "First, Team Python. Courtney, Fone, and DJ are all safe."

"Thanks," (DJ/Fone)

"Naturally," (Courtney)

"The final marshmallow is for…" Chris begins.

"I guess Scarlett is going home then?" Haley says slowly.

"Nope! You are!" Chris smiles. "Scarlett is safe, meaning Haley and Topher are eliminated!"

"WHAT?!" Haley exclaims. "I was in an alliance with you! I thought we were kicking off Topher and Fone!"

"Surprise!" Scarlett says. "You'll be missed.. eventually."

"ARGH!" Haley shouted.

"Well, this host is out," Topher says.

"And now, the Leopards," Chris continues. "Those who have zero or one vote, Scott, Brick, Bridgette, and Dawn!"

"Your aura was a telltale sign." (Dawn)

"Thanks mate." (Scott)

"SIR YES SIR!" (Brick)

"Thanks!" (Bridgette)

"And now, we have Jo, Sarah, and Lightning. The next safe one is Lightning," Chris says quietly.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning exclaims.

"Jo, and Sarah. Sarah and Jo, both of you are losers in your own rights. But tonight, Jo is safe. Sarah, you've been eliminated."

"Alright," Sarah says with a bittersweet smile on her face. "I'm ready to go home and see Emily.. I mean Emma again."

"The Plane of Pain awaits you 3," Chris says.

The three each try to make their own goodbyes but they all mix into one "AHHHHHH!"

"Six campers are eliminated. 16 remain! Will the Pythons survive with only 4 players? Will Scarlett manage to seize control of the game? and will I be watching anime on Haley's laptop? Yes to the last one, but to all the others, find out soon, on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND

 _Ok, so 3 person elimination, right? BIG deal. In the big picture, I sacrificed Topher to show Scarlett's insane amount of power over the Pythons. I kinda wanted Haley and Sarah to tie for a place, making them equals in the big picture. Dawn was introduced to mess around with Team Leopard, which is already in shambles because of Lightning. Well, here are the votes:_

 _Team Python Elimination:_

 _Scarlett: Topher/Haley_

 _Haley: Topher/Fone_

 _DJ: Topher/Scarlett_

 _Fone: Topher/Scarlett_

 _Courtney: Topher/Haley_

 _Topher: Haley/Fone_

 _Team Leopard Elimination_

 _Scott: Sarah_

 _Sarah: Jo_

 _Jo: Lightning_

 _Lightning: Sarah_

 _Bridgette: Jo_

 _Dawn: Scott_

 _Brick: Sarah_

 _I hope you enjoyed this.. somewhat tragic episode of TDD. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!_

 _-DoctorPika_


End file.
